


Love or Smallpox

by seirina



Category: The Nanny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirina/pseuds/seirina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to my previous fic, MCB. This story begins during an altered version of 4x26, Fran's Gotta Have It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Smallpox

** Chapter 1 **

CC Babcock woke up slowly and stretched out her arm, automatically reaching for Niles, who had spent nearly every night at her penthouse for the past several weeks. She grasped at the silky sheets, finding herself alone in bed.

Oh yes, she remembered with a groan. Nanny Fine had run off to London, and Niles thought it best to stay at the mansion round the clock, lest Yetta should prove to be an untrustworthy babysitter for the Sheffield children.

CC snorted at the thought. He had a point, even if she didn't like waking up without him. He'd asked her to sleep over with him, but she'd be damned if she'd stay there longer than necessary, not with Nanny Fine's relatives lurking on the couches and in the kitchen and the children running rampant. CC valued her privacy, needed to be away from the mayhem that dominated any time spent at the Sheffield home.

But she certainly looked forward to being there more these days than she had in the past. Perhaps she and Niles would find time today to sneak upstairs. Surely the children and Yetta could fend for themselves for an hour. Or three.

Suddenly CC felt a wave of nausea and bolted for the bathroom. She wanted this baby—oh, how she wanted it—but at times like this, she couldn't help wondering what she'd been thinking.

* * *

CC made her way into the kitchen as soon as she arrived at the Sheffield house, rubbing her abdomen in a vain attempt to alleviate the morning sickness. She'd been out of saltines at home—see what happened when Niles wasn't around to stock the kitchen. Over the past few weeks she'd gotten used to him taking care of her, and she was feeling not a little cranky as she shoved open the swinging door. She frowned when she didn't see him, but reached for the crackers he'd left out on the counter for her. She took a handful and nibbled on them, helping herself to a bottle of water from the subzero and then sitting down at the table.

She'd just started feeling better when Sylvia Fine came into the kitchen. "Where's Niles?" Fran's mother demanded.

CC arched an eyebrow. "How should I know?"

Sylvia looked at her as if CC had turned down cheesecake. "You're schtupping him, aren't you?"

CC narrowed her eyes. "Not at the moment, no." What a nerve that woman had.

CC stood and breezed out of the kitchen, leaving Sylvia shaking her head. Now how was she supposed to get her waffles?

* * *

CC had only seen Niles briefly, earlier in the day. What had possessed him to dye his hair black she didn't know, but she was going to find out. She'd long since grown bored of working in the office alone, but she wasn't sure she had the energy to face the gauntlet of Fines and children scattered throughout the house, either.

With a smirk she went to the intercom and pressed the button. "Niles, could you come in here?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said lightly. "May I bring you anything?"

"I think you know what I want."

Niles shivered and headed for the office, leaving lunch in various stages of incompletion.

He strode into the office, closing and locking the door behind him. CC looked up at him from the green leather couch, a smile lighting her face.

He joined her, turning sideways and pulling her into his arms. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she relaxed against his chest, kicking her legs up over the end of the sofa and crossing her ankles.

"Feeling better?" he murmured in her ear, clasping his hands over her belly.

"Your child is set on torturing me, it seems. Why am I not surprised?"

Niles laughed. "She comes by it naturally, I admit." He sobered. "Are you very uncomfortable?"

"She? Do you know something I don't? And I feel all right now. Thanks for leaving out the crackers for me. They always help."

"I live to serve," he replied, trailing open-mouthed kisses from her chin to her collarbone. "And while you know I'll be equally thrilled with a girl or a boy, I have to admit that the mere thought of a tiny version of you makes me fear for my life, in the best possible way."

CC lifted her hand to run it through Niles's hair, and stopped when she felt the slight brittleness the dye had wrought. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"What, no good?" He self-consciously raised his hand to his head.

"Definitely no good. It's awful," she said matter-of-factly. CC wasn't the sort of woman who went out of her way to gloss over her opinions to spare others' feelings.

"Don't hold back," Niles commented wryly.

"Why did you do it? You're not having a mid-life crisis on me, are you?

"Just how old do you think I'm going to live to be?"

She turned in his arms so she could glare at him. "You'd better live a long damned time," she threatened, suddenly serious. "And I'm the only one who gets to insult your agedness."

"I can handle that," he said, leaning in and caressing her lips with his.

CC kissed him softly and then pulled back. "You're not getting off that easy. Tell me why you dyed your hair."

"I've just—I've been feeling… old, lately. I don't have as much energy as I used to, and with the baby coming, I have to admit, I'm beginning to be afraid I won't be able to keep up. I was a much younger man when last I took care of an infant. The hair was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I was tidying Miss Fine's bathroom and found the dye."

"Oh, Niles. You'll be a wonderful father. Do you think I'd have chosen you if I didn't think so?" She said it tenderly, in a tone she used rarely and only ever with him.

He smiled at her. "Well, when you put it that way…" he leaned in and kissed her again, this time quickly deepening their contact, his tongue playing against hers. He worked his hands under the hem of her long skirt, slowly pushing it up.

Suddenly Niles went still and pulled back, and she whimpered at the loss of his touch. "I just had the oddest sensation, a tingling in both my arms," he said, clenching and unclenching his fists.

CC looked at him, concerned. "Do you still feel it?"

"No, it's gone now. Must be either love or smallpox, baby," he said with a grin, pushing her gently back onto the couch. He settled between her thighs.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, loosening his tie and pulling it roughly from his collar. "I love a man who can misquote Woody Allen."

Niles ran his hand from CC's knee to her upper thigh and, encountering nothing but her soft skin, he said, "Oh, you are feeling naughty today," his voice a low rumble.

"You love it," she responded, her voice deepening as he touched her.

"I bloody well do," he said fervently, unzipping his slacks with one hand while he continued to stroke her with his other.

"Show me how much," CC said, and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

 

* * *

** Chapter 2 **

Half an hour later, Niles regretfully shifted away from CC, reaching for his boxers and then his slacks.

CC sighed at the loss of his warmth. "Lunch?" She questioned.

"Yes. I have people to feed. Are you up to eating?"

"I think so. Call me when it's time?"

"You know I will."

* * *

At 6 o'clock, CC put her pen down and stood up. She gathered her things and went to find Niles to tell him goodbye; she would usually stay for dinner, but she'd had a long day and was feeling queasy again.

Niles was in the kitchen, apron over his suit, hair as black as it had been earlier in the day.

"When are you going to dye your hair back? I can't take this much longer," CC said, softening her words by wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder as he chopped carrots.

"Shouldn't be any trouble. God knows I can find some blond dye at the penthouse."

CC pinched him, her lips curving into a smirk. "I want you to come home with me tonight."

"And I want to, but you know I can't until Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine return from London. Stay with me?" He said it lightly, sure she would refuse as she had done several times already. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and turned around to embrace her, hoping his touch might prove more persuasive than his words.

"Niles, I… oh, do that again." Her voice trailed off.

"Stay with me tonight." He repeated, removing the question mark from his tone.

"Oh, all right," she said, feigning annoyance. "But I don't feel like eating. Your baby is tormenting me again."

"Can you blame her?" He asked.

CC shot him a baleful look.

"I kid, I kid," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "Why don't you go have a lie down, and I'll bring you up something bland after I'm finished down here?"

"I'm tired of boring food," CC said plaintively, but turned towards the stairs.

"I'll make some ginger tea and bring it up in a few minutes. Dr. Rivera said that might help."

She nodded and continued to his room.

* * *

A couple hours later, when Niles made it upstairs after dinner, he found CC fast asleep, an empty mug on the nightstand. He paused in the doorway. The light from the hall filtered into the room, and she looked lovely as she slept. Niles almost didn't have the heart to wake her, but he knew she needed to eat a few bites, at least, before going to bed for the night.

He set the tray on the nightstand, flipped on the light, and went back to close and lock his door. CC stirred at the sudden brightness, but did not wake up. He moved to sit near her on the bed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"CC, wake up and eat something. I brought graham crackers and lemonade and some yogurt."

She groaned. "Not hungry," she mumbled, and turned over, nestling under the covers.

"I know you're not, but you need to eat. Come on, sit up," he said, reaching for an extra pillow and coaxing her to lean back against it.

She scowled at him. "I was having the best dream."

He waggled his brows. "How was I?"

"Who said you were there?" She responded primly, reaching for a graham cracker and the glass of lemonade. "Hey, this isn't half-bad," she said, taking a sip.

"Thank you," he said wryly. "I'm going to have a quick shower."

She nodded, then took a bite of yogurt and promptly put it back on the tray, wrinkling her nose.

* * *

Niles came out of his bathroom with a damp towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet. He'd hoped to find CC finishing her dinner, such as it was, but she had already fallen asleep again. He wondered if she'd been having as much trouble sleeping as he had these past few days. He had grown accustomed to sharing a bed with her, and sleeping alone again had wrought havoc on his sleep schedule. He glanced at her tray and sighed when he noticed she'd barely touched the yogurt. But the graham crackers and lemonade were gone, so at least she had eaten.

Niles carried the towel back to the bathroom and then returned to rummage through his drawer for a pair of boxers. He slipped them on, flipped off the light on CC's nightstand, and then walked around the bed to slide in beside her. CC rolled over to him and put her head on his chest, murmuring indecipherably in her sleep. He smiled and drifted off within moments.

 

* * *

** Chapter 3 **

The shrill beeping of his alarm clock woke both of them at six the next morning. CC groaned and reached across Niles to smack at the clock, which did little to silence it. Niles slid out from under her, rolling over and shutting off the alarm.

"Niles,  _why_  do you have to get up this early, again?" CC asked, closing her eyes and spooning against him.

"Breakfast. Hungry Sheffield children." He turned and took her in his arms.

"Surely they aren't that hungry. Can't they get something on the way to school?" She pressed her lips to his throat.

"Now that is a thought," he rumbled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Surprisingly not sick, actually. Thanks for the crackers and lemonade last night."

"Welcome," he replied, tilting her chin up for better access to her mouth.

Niles had just slid his boxers down and worked CC's nightgown up around her waist when the alarm sounded again.

"I thought you turned that damned thing off," she said and shoved him off her in frustration.

"I thought I did too," he said and sighed, then turned the clock off, certain this time that he slid the button all the way to the left. Niles lay still on his back for a moment.

"Go on, I know you need to work." She said it grudgingly but then turned to smile at him, bracing herself over him.

"I'd rather stay here with you, you know." He palmed her breast through the silk.

She grinned. "Oh, I know," she responded, then stretched out on top of him, before quickly sliding off and heading for the bathroom. "You could join me," she tossed over her shoulder.

Niles tilted his head and watched her cross the room. There were certain advantages to being awake at this hour, he supposed. He slipped out of bed and followed her.

* * *

Niles was tucking the last of the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher when CC came into the kitchen.

"God, I want a cup of coffee, the highly caffeinated kind," she said wearily.

"You know you can't," he reminded her.

"Yes, I know I can't," she mocked him. "Any chance you could lay off the food and drink advice? I do know a few things about my own body."

He raised an eyebrow. "What brought this on? You're always a grouch in the morning but this is bad even for you."

She very nearly growled at him. "The morning sickness reprieve was apparently short-lived, and if you make a single comment about how the baby is acting just how you'd expect her to, I'm going to begin to wish I'd gone to England with Maxwell."

"Oh sure, you could have visited your old neighborhood: Stonehenge," he smirked and walked over to embrace her.

"Oh, you mean the place where the rocks are older than yours?" She reached down to cup him through his trousers and found herself feeling better already; fighting with him was more energizing than coffee any day. She waited for his comeback.

But he was silent, his mind elsewhere. He clenched both fists, then reached up to massage his left shoulder.

A look of concern crossed CC's face. "Don't make me get ugly," she said, tossing him an easy one.

He failed to respond, and CC felt her heart begin to race. "Baby? What is it?"

He opened his mouth, but before he could respond, he collapsed, falling into CC. She struggled to support him, but his weight proved too much and she lowered him carefully to the tiled floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Niles? Is this your idea of a joke? Because if you think I think this is funny, you're really in for it." She knelt beside him and shook his shoulders to punctuate her threat.

Nothing. "Oh, my god. Niles?" She said, her voice small. When he didn't respond, she jumped up, looking frantically for a phone. She spotted the cordless on the counter and grabbed for it, fumbling in her haste and barely catching it before it fell.

She dialed 911 and by the time the operator answered, CC was in control once more. "I need an ambulance immediately at 7 East 75th Street. A man has just collapsed," she said, in the same voice she used to bend actors and choreographers to her will. "Yes, he's unconscious; I said he collapsed, didn't I? Have you sent the ambulance yet?"

At the operator's affirmative response, CC tapped the loudspeaker button and set the phone beside Niles and then joined him on the floor. She lifted his head and cradled it in her lap as she stroked his hair, lifting it off his forehead. He was sweating profusely, and she ran her hand down his neck to check his pulse. It seemed awfully slow to her.

"You'd better wake up, you bastard," she whispered viciously.

The sound of sirens came closer and closer to the mansion, and CC shrugged off her blazer. She used it to pillow Niles's head on the tile floor and then ran towards the door. She had it open before the EMTs had even started up the sidewalk, and she called out to them, "Please, he's in here. He hasn't regained consciousness."

They moved briskly into the house, carrying a stretcher. CC stepped in front of them, leading the way to the kitchen. Niles was as she'd left him, breathing shallowly and sweating, eyes closed.

"Ma'am, is your husband on any medications that might cause him to faint?" One EMT asked, while the other went straight to Niles to check his vital signs.

"He's not…" She paused. "No, he's not on any medications."

"His BP is 80/45, John, and he's sweating and appears to be having trouble breathing," Sam, according to the name stitched onto her shirt, said. "This could be myocardial infarction." She looked up at CC. "Has he complained of any chest pain? Or arm or shoulder pain?"

CC's eyes widened. "Yesterday he had a tingling sensation in both arms, and just before he collapsed, he was rubbing his left shoulder."

The EMTs lifted Niles onto the stretcher and hustled out of the kitchen. CC trailed behind. John turned to her and said kindly, "We're taking him to Lenox Hill, if you'd like to follow in your car."

"I'm staying with him," she said. Her tone brooked no argument. She grabbed her bag from the table by the door and followed the paramedics and Niles out to the ambulance.

 

* * *

** Chapter 4 **

The ambulance pulled up at the emergency room, sirens still blaring. A doctor in a white lab coat met them at the door, and as Sam and John lifted the stretcher down, they briefed the physician on Niles's vital signs. CC climbed out of the back of the ambulance, and the doctor extended her hand to her, saying "I'm Dr. Pathak. We'll take good care of him, Mrs…?"

"Babcock," she volunteered.

"I'm going to examine him and start some tests, and I'll be out as soon as I can to update you on Mr. Babcock's condition. We're going to need for you to fill out the paperwork to get him admitted."

"Of course. But can't I go back with him?" She didn't blink an eye at the mistake with Niles's surname, though under normal circumstances she'd have delighted in teasing him about it.

Dr. Pathak shot her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but we'll be moving him around for tests. Once we have him stabilized I'll send a nurse out for you."

CC bit her lip, then nodded, and the doctor hurried into the hospital, following Sam and John as they pushed the stretcher. CC watched as they went through the interior doors, and then she approached the desk to speak with the receptionist about obtaining the necessary papers, glad to have something to do.

* * *

As CC completed the last sheet of paperwork, it occurred to her that she was the only one who knew Niles was ill. She carried the clipboard up to the receptionist and then stepped into the foyer, in clear sight of the reception desk and of the doors back to where Niles was. She pulled her mobile phone out of her bag.

The different cadence of the ringtone always surprised CC a bit, since she did not frequently place calls to England. The phone in Maxwell's hotel room only rang once before he picked it up and barked, "Yes, what is it?"

She didn't even pause to admonish him for answering so rudely. She also didn't wait for Nanny Fine to stop whining in the background. "Maxwell, Niles has had what the paramedics suspect is a heart attack. We've just gotten to the emergency room at Lenox Hill, but they wouldn't let me go back with him." Her voice caught, and she swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions in check.

She heard him repeat the information to Nanny Fine, then interrupted him. "Listen, can you call his parents? They may want to come over."

He answered in the affirmative, and said he and Miss Fine would return on the next flight out.

CC disconnected the call, feeling numb. She knew she needed to call the house, too, to let the Sheffield children know, but it was too early in the day for them to have returned from school. Sighing, she realized what she would have to do. How she had even come to have the number in her phone was beyond her present grasp.

"Sylvia? This is CC Babcock. I'm at Lenox Hill with Niles. He collapsed in the kitchen this morning, and the paramedics suspect a heart at—."

Sylvia interrupted her. "Oh, Miss Babcock. Are you okay?"

CC had not expected Sylvia's concern for her. "I… I'm holding up all right. I'm calling you to ask if you'd go over to the house and wait for the children to get in from school, and then let them know what happened. If we know more, perhaps they could even come for a visit this afternoon." She didn't allow herself to consider a scenario that would prevent the children from seeing Niles in a few hours.

"Of course I will," Sylvia responded solidly. "But I'm coming straight to the hospital now to check on you."

"That won't be nec—" CC stopped talking, because she realized she was speaking only to herself. Sylvia had already hung up. She sighed. The last thing she needed right now was the Fine woman's inane babbling.

Before sitting back down in her uncomfortable plastic chair, CC checked at the reception desk for news, but the clerk informed her that there was no update.

CC was scrolling absent-mindedly through her PDA when Sylvia Fine marched into the waiting room. She chose the chair beside CC and took one look at the producer before gathering her in her arms. CC stiffened—physical contact made her uncomfortable, more often than not—but she found herself oddly affected by Sylvia's gesture. She reached awkwardly to put her arms around Sylvia's waist, and Sylvia patted her head, coaxing her to rest on her shoulder.

That proved too much for CC, and she leaned back, breaking the embrace. She looked Sylvia in the eye and said, "Thank you for coming. I'm sure it will mean a lot to Niles."

Sylvia gave her a watery smile and took a tissue from her purse, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose loudly. "He's going to be fine, Miss Babcock."

"I—I hope so." CC couldn't have this conversation, couldn't endure Sylvia's well-meaning platitudes. She had been barely holding it together when she was alone; a sympathetic… what? Acquaintance? Friend? Family member, really, if she got right down to it, at least as far as Niles was concerned. No matter how CC classified the relationship, Sylvia's overtures were making it nearly impossible for her to keep her anxiety inside, and she refused to indulge in it in this very public place.

Sylvia took CC's hand and clasped it in her own. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Can we not discuss this right now?" CC asked, her voice shaking. "I just can't."

Sylvia nodded. "You don't have to say anything, anyway. It's written all over your face. Now. What can I do to make this easier for you? Would you like something to eat? I brought cake," she said, pulling a large plastic container from her zebra-striped bag.

CC looked at her incredulously. "I don't have much of an appetite."

"Shiksas," Sylvia said, shaking her head, and helped herself to a handful of cake.

CC shook her head. It wasn't the first time a Fine had called her a shiksa, but it was the first time it had struck her as a term of endearment.

* * *

Sylvia stayed for over an hour, chattering in a way that CC realized was not as artless as it seemed. It was with a bit of regret that CC bade her goodbye when Sylvia left to wait for the Sheffield children to return to the mansion.

Within minutes of Sylvia's departure, CC felt ill and made it to the restroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach for the second time that day. She was grateful then that Sylvia had already left; while her relationship with Niles was more or less known to the whole family, she and Niles had decided to keep the pregnancy to themselves until the end of the first trimester. Vomiting in a public toilet would raise some eyebrows, especially those of the one woman who might be a bigger gossip than Nanny Fine. Rinsing out her mouth with water from the tap, CC shuddered. She hoped not to repeat the experience of being sick while kneeling on such a filthy floor ever again.

She left the bathroom and immediately glanced towards the reception desk. A nurse stood there, and CC heard the last bit of a word he was saying: "…ock?" CC strode over to him and said, "I'm CC Babcock, were you looking for me?"

"Yes. This way, please."

 

* * *

** Chapter 5 **

CC followed the nurse with mounting apprehension. She had asked for—no, demanded information on Niles's condition immediately, but the nurse had politely deferred the question. The doctor would be in to speak with CC once she was in the cubicle that had been assigned to Niles.

"Will I get to see him?" CC asked, her tone anxious.

"Yes, here we are."

The nurse pulled open the sliding glass door of a small cubicle, and CC drew in a quick breath. Niles was reclining on the bed, clad in a gown and hooked to an IV, an oxygen monitor, an ECG machine, and a blood pressure cuff. His eyes were open, and his expression turned to one of intense relief when he saw her.

The nurse gestured for CC to enter the room and then followed her, withdrawing the chart from the rack on the wall. "Well, Mr. Babcock, I'm glad to see that you're awake. The doctor should be with you momentarily." He quickly checked the various monitors and jotted notes in the chart, then left the cubicle, pulling the glass door closed behind him.

CC moved to take Niles's left hand, reaching gingerly around the oxygen sensor. He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed reassuringly. "I'm fine, Babcock," he said, his voice rough.

"You don't look fine. But you look a damn sight better than you did this morning," she said, and only someone listening closely would have heard the tremble in her voice.

Niles heard it, and his expression turned sorrowful. "I am so—"

"I'm Dr. Pathak," the doctor said, sliding the door open. "Mrs. Babcock, we've met, but your husband was unconscious last time I saw him. Glad you've rejoined us, Mr. Babcock."

Niles raised an eyebrow at CC but both remained silent at the doctor's assumption about their relationship and shared surname. CC spoke first. "Doctor, how is he?"

"Well, we've run some initial tests, and both blood and ECG indicate a mild heart attack."

CC gripped Niles's hand painfully at that, and suddenly one of the monitors started beeping.

CC gasped, but Dr. Pathak merely moved to check the reading. She glanced over at their joined hands and said, "Mrs. Babcock, your grip is affecting the oxygen sensor."

CC immediately released her hold on Niles's hand, though she kept her fingers laced loosely with his. "Is this okay?"

The doctor nodded and continued, addressing Niles. "We've sent for Dr. Nash, the cardiologist on call, and he will determine if it is necessary to send you to the cath lab today. Meanwhile, we have you on blood thinners and nitroglycerin, and as you can see," she gestured to the monitors surrounding Niles's bed, "we're keeping a close watch on your progress."

Niles asked, "What would a cath entail?"

The doctor explained the procedure, and CC's worry continued to grow. "When will the cardiologist be here?" She asked.

"Should be any time now. I'll send him in when he arrives," Dr. Pathak said, and after nodding at both CC and Niles, she left them alone.

Niles turned to CC, apprehension clear in his expression. "How are you? Have you been ill?" His eyes drifted to her abdomen, and CC stretched her hand out over her belly.

"I'm fine, Niles," she said, and a half-laugh half-sob escaped her throat. "How can you even be thinking about my health?"

"How could I think about anything else?" He asked, looking at her tenderly. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

She stared at him in disbelief. "I'm the one who's sorry. I was being such a bitch this morning, and then you—"

He laughed. "If you being a…" He cleared his throat. "If your bad moods brought on heart attacks, don't you think I'd have had one a long time ago? And then daily for the past twenty years?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You ass," she said affectionately, trying to surreptitiously wipe at the moisture that had gathered in the corner of her eye.

"CC," he said quietly. "Look at me."

She did as he requested.

"This is not your fault."

She glanced away and murmured, "I don't take care of you."

He laughed. Seeing her fierce expression, he realized that was the wrong response. "My dear. You're not supposed to take care of me. I'm supposed to take care of you, and of—"

A knock on the cubicle's door interrupted him. "I'm Dr. Nash. And you are the Babcocks, yes?" He didn't wait for them to confirm or deny. "Tell me what happened this morning, Mr. Babcock."

Niles repeated his symptoms to the cardiologist, and as he spoke, the doctor flipped through Niles's chart. CC offered details Niles wasn't aware of, things that had happened after he lost consciousness, and as she recounted the morning's activities, Niles's expression grew increasingly grim.

"These ECG results are troubling, Mr. Babcock. When you first arrived, your rhythms were irregular, which is to be expected. But they're still slightly irregular on this most recent test, and that could indicate that there is still a blockage, or it could indicate damage already done. It could also, of course, be a mistaken reading. To be sure, I'm going to call up to the cath lab and get you in within the next hour or so. Do you have any questions for me? I know Dr. Pathak already explained the procedure. You know there is some risk involved, but it's minor."

CC and Niles exchanged troubled glances, but both looked back towards the doctor and shook their heads.

"All right, then, I'll head upstairs and get scrubbed in. Mrs. Babcock, when they take him back, you can come up and wait in the cath lab waiting room. I'll be out to speak with you after I've finished the procedure. We will most likely admit him to the Cardiac Care Unit afterwards."

CC nodded, and Dr. Nash left.

Niles shifted on the bed, agitated.

"What is it?" CC said softly.

"I just—I can't believe this is happening now. We have," his voice cracked. "A baby on the way, CC, I can't be this ill."

She stood and then sat beside him on the narrow bed, reaching to cup his cheek. "Damn straight you can't. The doctor is going to go in and check, and if there's a blockage, he may be able to fix it today. This is one of the best hospitals in the city, you know that."

He put his hand over hers, his thumb tracing her knuckles. "I do know. If I—if something happens—"

CC lifted her other hand, putting her fingers over his lips and effectively silencing him. "Don't," she said roughly.

He nodded, tears in his eyes. He kissed her fingertips, then gently took her hand. "I need to say this. Tell me you'll tell our baby about me."

She put her arms around him, tucking her head beneath his chin. "Nothing's going to happen to you," she said thickly. "But if—" she stopped to clear her throat, then continued. "I hope you don't expect me to leave out the bad parts."

He laughed and murmured, "Wouldn't dream of it," running his fingers through her hair in a tender caress.

A knock sounded on the glass door, and CC sat up, turning to see who had arrived. A new nurse opened the door and pushed a wheelchair through. "I'm here to take you to the cath lab," she said cheerfully, and began to disconnect all the monitors.

CC stood, though she was reluctant to move away from Niles. She clasped his hand until the nurse motioned for him to get into the chair. CC squeezed Niles's hand once, tightly, before letting him go.

Just as Niles sat in the wheelchair, several alarms went off simultaneously in a neighboring cubicle. The nurse excused herself and left Niles and CC alone.

CC walked around the bed and sat down, reclaiming Niles's hand. She held it between both of hers and stared at the wall in front of her without seeing. "Niles…" she paused.

He looked at her, but she did not make eye contact.

CC continued, "You… you do know I'm in love with you, don't you?" She spoke hesitantly.

A smile lit his face, but she didn't see it. "I do. But the words are nice, too."

Finally she looked at him. Leaned over, kissed him ardently. "Well, I do."

He returned the kiss, tangling his hands in her hair.

At that moment, the nurse returned, and CC stood. "Dr. Nash told you to wait in the cath lab waiting room, right?"

CC nodded, her eyes on Niles. "I'll be there when you wake up, old man."

"I know," he said, and smiled for her.

CC stepped out into the hall and watched as the nurse pushed him to the end of the hallway. Only after he was out of sight did she go back into the cubicle and gather her bag and beret before heading upstairs.

 

* * *

** Chapter 6 **

The wait seemed interminable. CC had scrolled through her PDA more times than she could count. She had tried to eat something vile from the snack machine, and her stomach had immediately rejected it, resulting in CC on her knees once more in a public restroom. This one was not, thankfully, quite as grimy as the one in the ER. After that, she resolved not to eat until she left the hospital, hopefully with Niles by her side.

Doctors came out to speak with the family members of other patients, and one by one, the room cleared. CC's anxiety mounted, and her nausea returned. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and realized the Sheffield children must be home from school by now. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the house.

"Sheffield residence," Sylvia answered.

"Sylvia, are the children home?" CC asked.

"Miss Babcock! How is he?" Sylvia exclaimed.

"I was able to speak with him earlier, and he's having a test done right now. I should know something soon, but I'm still waiting to hear from the doctor." She managed to speak as if she weren't counting every second.

"Do you want us to come over? I was waiting for your call. Brighton and Gracie are home, but Maggie hasn't come in yet."

"No, not yet. I'll call again after I've spoken with the cardiologist." CC paused. "Thanks, Sylvia."

"Well, you're welcome, Miss Babcock. We all love Niles. And you, too," she added hastily.

A slight smile on her lips, CC ended the call and slipped her phone back into her bag. For the hundredth time, she looked back towards the door where doctors had been emerging all afternoon. Still not a sign of Niles's cardiologist.

CC's stomach rumbled, and she rubbed her abdomen tiredly. Maybe she should've let Sylvia come. She wouldn't mind a piece of that cake about now. She leaned her head back against the wall behind her chair and let her eyes drift closed, promising herself she was just resting them.

* * *

"Mrs. Babcock?" Dr. Nash shook her shoulder gently. "Mrs. Babcock, your husband came through the procedure fine."

CC jerked away, immediately embarrassed that she had fallen asleep. "Doc—Dr. Nash, what did you say? How is Niles?" She stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"He's fine. We found no evidence of a remaining blockage. The blood thinners did the trick."

CC released a sigh of immense relief. "When can I see him?"

"Well, he's still woozy from the sedation, but you can come back with me now. We'll keep him overnight in the CCU for observation, but if he continues to improve, I see no reason not to release him tomorrow afternoon. He's going to be fine. He just needs to cut down on the goose liver pâté, the brie, and the chocolate mousse."

CC followed the doctor through the automated doors, past half a dozen cubicles. Outside Niles's, the doctor turned to CC and extended his hand. She shook it firmly, and the doctor said, "We'll be moving him to CCU shortly. You won't be able to stay with him once he's there, so I hope you'll go home and get some rest."

"Thank you, doctor," she said, ignoring his advice and turning to see Niles.

He slept peacefully in the hospital bed, and CC didn't think she was imagining the improvement in his color. She pulled a chair up to his bed and sat, reaching to clasp his hand in hers.

Remembering the others waiting for an update, she used her other hand to dial the house, giving Sylvia the good news. She pulled the phone from her ear and cringed as Sylvia yelled out to the children that Niles was improving and expected to make a full recovery.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Miss Babcock," Sylvia said, finally lowering her voice to address CC.

"Wait, no—he can't have any visitors this evening. The doctor said he'll be released tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you sure? We could sneak in," she said confidently.

CC rolled her eyes. Sylvia Fine and the three Sheffield children could do many things, she was sure, but sneaking probably wasn't one of them.

"I'm sure. We'll be home tomorrow, and everyone can come over and see him then."

"What do you mean, come over? He's coming back here, isn't he?" Sylvia asked, confused.

"No, we'll be at the penthouse." CC spoke matter-of-factly, and raised her eyes to check on Niles. She was surprised to find him watching her, a small smile on his face. "Listen, I have to go. He's awake."

Sylvia was still talking when CC ended the call.

"You're planning to kidnap me, then?" Niles asked, his voice scratchy.

"I'm planning to take you home with me," she huffed. "Max and Nanny Fine will be back to take care of the children by tomorrow."

"You called them?"

"Of course I did. They said they'd leave on the first flight out. They're probably already on their way."

"So what's the verdict? Am I going to make it?" Niles spoke flippantly, but his expression was guarded.

"Dr. Nash seems to think so. No evidence of a blockage. And you get to come home tomorrow." She softened her no-nonsense tone by running her thumb over his knuckles as she spoke. "So I guess I'm not getting rid of you after all."

Niles smirked and reached for her. She rose and then sat beside him, hip to hip on the narrow hospital bed. "Have you eaten anything today?" He asked, splaying his hand across her belly.

CC narrowed her eyes. "Do you ever think of anything besides what I put in my mouth?"

Niles leered at her. "That's just too easy," he said.

CC snorted but otherwise ignored his comment. "Yes, I have eaten today. Not enough to suit you, I'm sure, but I did eat." She neglected to tell him that she had promptly been sick after eating. He didn't need to worry about her right now, and in fact, she'd prefer if he'd stop measuring every bite she took, in general. Changing the subject, CC continued, "They're going to move you to the Cardiac Care Unit. The doctor said I can't stay with you, but we'll see about that." She cracked her knuckles.

Niles smiled. "You don't need to maim any nurses, love. I'll rest much easier knowing you're home in bed rather than watching you try to sleep in a straight-backed chair."

CC leaned forward and kissed him gently. "But I'd rather be here with you."

"And I'd rather be at the penthouse with you, and tomorrow I will be. Have you spoken to the children?"

"Oh! Yes, Sylvia was here earlier, and I called her at the house just as you were waking up. They're all worried about you. They love you."

Niles's eyes shimmered. "I know they do," he said, lifting her hand to his lips. "They care very much about you, too."

CC shrugged, uncomfortable with the topic. She turned at the sound of a knock on the cubicle's glass door and slid off the mattress to stand beside Niles.

"Good evening, Mr. Babcock, I'm here to move you to CCU," the nurse said.

Niles glanced at CC. "We're going to have to have a discussion about that later."

She knew he meant the name, and winked at him.

"Dr. Nash said I can't stay with him in CCU, but surely I could visit for while?" CC directed her question at the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are already over today. You'll have to come back in the morning. We'll take good care of him."

CC rose to her full height. Just before the storm broke, Niles cut her off. "My wife was about to head home, anyway. She doesn't want me to have to worry about her all night when I should be resting."

CC flinched at that. His wife… "All right, I won't argue. But I'll be here first thing tomorrow." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Sleep well, baby," she murmured, low enough that the nurse wouldn't hear.

"You too. And go eat something."

She grimaced and mock-saluted him. "Yes, sir."

"I could get used to you calling me 'sir'," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well, don't. It won't be happening a lot." She grinned at him and picked up her bag. "Bye," she said as the nurse helped him into the wheelchair.

"Good night, Babcock. Don't forget to come collect me tomorrow."

"I'll see if I can pencil you in," she tossed over her shoulder, and left the cubicle.

 

* * *

** Chapter 7 **

The following morning, CC once again reached for Niles in the moments before she remembered what had happened. Even though she had called before going to bed and Niles had been fine, she again dialed the number of the CCU at Lenox Hill and waited anxiously for someone to answer.

"Yes, I'd like an update on Niles… Babcock's status," she said.

"Are you family? What is the password?"

She reeled off the password they'd agreed upon and waited as the nurse rustled papers.

"He's doing just fine, Mrs. Babcock. He asked me to tell you to have breakfast before you come over to the hospital."

CC stifled a curse. "Thank you for the update. If you speak with him, please tell him to worry about his own eating habits, would you?" She said sweetly and hung up the phone.

Her nausea was back full-force this morning, but she made herself eat some graham crackers. She had stopped by the grocery on her way home the previous evening and stocked up on bland things she could eat and vegetables for both her and Niles. He was going to have to learn to do without some of his favorites, and she planned to see to it that he followed the cardiologist's orders.

* * *

Soon after CC arrived at the hospital, her morning sickness overpowered her and she barely made it to the bathroom attached to Niles's room in time. She thought she heard voices out in the room, and she hoped it wasn't the doctor. She wanted to know what he had to say. She rinsed her mouth and stepped out of the bathroom to see Nanny Fine and Maxwell standing near an older couple beside Niles's bed.

At the sound of the bathroom door opening, all eyes turned towards CC. Fran spoke first. "Miss Babcock, are you okay? We heard you…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened, her jaw dropping open. "Oh my god. You're—"

CC shook her head and cut Fran off. "I don't know what you mean, Nanny Fine, I'm perfectly—"

"Pregnant!" Fran immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. No one could say Fran Fine wasn't perceptive, whatever other social skills she might lack.

CC darted her eyes to Niles, who watched her helplessly from the bed. Raising his shoulders in defeat, he half-smiled at her.

"I don't know what you mean," CC repeated weakly, but it was barely even a denial.

Fran ran forward, wrapping her arms around CC, who stood unmoving in her embrace. "Oh, Miss Babcock, congratulations!" The nanny turned to Niles, ready to extend her warm wishes to him, too, and finally remembered the other couple in the room. With a loud "Oy," Fran sank into a chair in the corner.

Niles knew he had to say something. "CC, I'd like for you to meet my mother, Helen, and my father, Alain." Niles slipped easily into the French pronunciation of his father's name, and in spite of her embarrassment and her burning desire to murder Nanny Fine, CC eyed Niles's parents curiously. She strode across the small room, her hand extended graciously.

"CC Babcock. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs.—," she said smoothly, taking in the older woman's smooth grey hair and stylish dress. She wasn't tall, but she held herself in a way that exuded confidence.

"Please, call me Helen," Niles's mother responded, gazing frankly between her son and the tall blonde woman. When CC turned her attention to Niles's father, Helen glanced down at CC's still-flat abdomen and looked shrewdly at her son. He directed his gaze elsewhere.

"Mr—" CC began. Niles's father's build was similar to his son's, and so, at the moment, was his hair color. He was dressed impeccably, no worse for the wear after the trans-Atlantic flight.

"Please,  _mademoiselle_ , it's Alain," he said, and instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

CC struggled not to laugh at the expression of pure exasperation that crossed Niles's face. She elegantly freed herself from Alain's grasp and moved to Niles's side, reaching for his hand.

He entwined his fingers with hers and caught her eye. At CC's small nod, he looked up at his parents. "Mum, Papa, we were waiting till the pregnancy was further along to tell anyone, but as Miss Fine seems to have already guessed our big news, let me confirm it for you: we're expecting a baby in February."

The four visitors all reacted differently to the announcement.

Alain brought his hands together gleefully. "I will finally be a grandfather! You have both made me very happy!" He pulled CC into his arms and kissed both her cheeks. She couldn't prevent herself from bracing against his touch, but he didn't even seem to notice her discomfort. He released her and leaned over the bed and pulled his son to him, also kissing him on each cheek.

Maxwell approached the bed and extended his hand to Niles, saying "Well done, old man," to his friend. Max looked across the bed to CC and reached a hand out to her as well. "CC," he said warmly. "Congratulations."

She squeezed his hand and nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Max."

Fran, avoiding any contact with Maxwell, said "I just knew it!" and reached out a hand to rub CC's shoulder. CC managed not to snap at her, and Fran soon moved to hug Niles fiercely.

Only Helen held back, not joining in the celebratory mood. After Fran stepped away, Niles looked up at his mother expectantly. "Well, Mum? What do you say?"

"I say I wonder if I missed my invitation to the wedding, young man," Helen said sternly.

CC nearly snorted when Helen referred to her fifty-something son as a young man. As it was, she didn't wipe the smirk off her face quickly enough.

"And you, Miss Babcock," she said, rounding on CC. "A grown woman. How could you be so careless?"

"Excuse me?" CC's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't believe you know me well enough to accuse me of carelessness."

Niles reached for CC's hand and pulled on it pleadingly. She relaxed slightly.

"Mum, perhaps we could discuss this later?" Niles said.

"Yes, Niles needs his rest. We'll speak with you tonight, after he has been released," CC added, and with this dismissal, walked over and opened the door.

Fran jumped into action, taking Helen's arm. "Helen, I just have to show you this little tea room near the house; you'll love it!" She shepherded the older woman towards the door, shooting a meaning-filled look at Maxwell before she left.

"Ah, yes, Alain, would you like to accompany me to my club? They serve an excellent lunch."

Alain leaned over to address his son and CC. "Don't let the old harridan get to you. It is the best news I could have received," he said with a smile and followed Maxwell out of the room. Max looked back and waved ruefully at the couple by the bed, then pulled the door closed behind him.

 

* * *

** Chapter 8 **

"Of all the-!" CC was so annoyed she couldn't even finish her thought.

Niles shook his head. "I'm sorry they found out like that, my dear. I could strangle Miss Fine."

CC had only rarely heard him speak a negative word about Nanny Fine, and she glanced at him, surprised and gratified. "Well, she has the biggest mouth of anyone I know. I can't say I'm surprised. If only I could have vomited more quietly," she said dryly.

Niles smirked. "Though she could have done it more subtly, my mother does raise a good question. When  _are_  you going to make an honest man of me, Babcock?" He spoke evenly, but CC could hear the uncertainty behind his question.

"Oh, Niles," she said, and sat beside him on the bed. "Marriage isn't something I've ever wanted."

Niles drew back from her. "Never?" He asked.

"You've met my parents. Their marriage was—less than ideal. Their relationship, before and after the divorce, made us all miserable. I'm not subjecting our child to that." She spoke with conviction and hoped he would drop the subject.

"But we're not our parents. You know my family's story too—the duchess, the divorce—we don't have to be like them."

"We don't have to be, but what are the chances we would be very different? I don't need a piece of paper to know how I feel about you or to be committed to our relationship." The last part she said haltingly; she had not yet come to enjoy discussions of her feelings, and she didn't anticipate that she ever would.

"But it would be more respectable, wouldn't it? I don't want people gossiping about you or our child."

CC narrowed her eyes. "I don't give a damn what people say about me, and I'll end anyone who makes a rude comment about the baby. And besides, we're not living in the 1950s. Society has become more understanding about different kinds of families."

"It's about—" Niles swallowed. "Is this about the difference in our social stations?"

CC looked at him in disbelief. "I would have no qualms about making you sign a prenup, if that's what you mean." She grinned at him and placed her hand on his chest. "Niles, I want  _you_. I don't want the trappings of what our divorced parents find acceptable. You're already an honest enough man for me," she teased, stroking gently over his heart.

He rested his hand over hers. "If you're sure," he said, some doubt remaining in his tone.

"I'm sure. And I'll do my level best to convince you," she said, her voice dropping as she leaned in and touched his lips with her own. Niles pushed up against her, deepening the kiss, until CC remembered why they were currently in a bed in the Cardiac Care Unit. She pulled away reluctantly. "I made your mother leave so you could get some rest. Now get some rest."

She moved to stand up, but he pulled her back. "I can't rest without you beside me," he murmured.

CC curled into him, stretching out on the narrow bed as she kicked her shoes off. "Better?" She whispered.

"Much," he responded, and wrapped his arm around her before closing his eyes.

* * *

Much like the previous day, CC was startled awake once again by the voice of Dr. Nash. "Mr. and Mrs. Babcock?" He said inquisitively.

CC groaned and shifted. As she moved her leg, nestled between Niles's, he, too, groaned, though his problem was not aching muscles.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Have I come at a bad time?" He asked, amusement coloring his tone.

CC sat up in one effortless motion and adjusted Niles's blanket to cover him as best as she could. "Dr. Nash, hello. We were trying to catch up on rest. How are the latest test results?"

"Very promising. I think you're perfectly ready to go home, if you are prepared to alter your diet and exercise regimen. The diet needs to change immediately, and you should get plenty of rest for the next couple of weeks, then begin to exercise."

"I'm certainly prepared, doctor," Niles said, taking CC's hand. "When can we leave?"

"Well, we have some paperwork to complete, but I think you should be out of here well before dinner."

CC squeezed Niles's hand. "Do you have some information for us on the diet and exercise changes?" She asked the doctor.

"Indeed we do. The nurse will bring it in and go over it with you before you leave."

CC stood and extended her hand. "Thank you, Dr. Nash. I don't know what I'd have done without the old coot."

The doctor smiled at her. "Well, I'm glad he's on the mend. And I understand congratulations are due to you both?"

CC suppressed a sigh. News had clearly traveled fast. "Thank you," she said, and Niles echoed her, grinning proudly.

* * *

An hour and a half later, CC had called Max and arranged to use the limo to take Niles back to the penthouse. She stood near the curb, chatting with the driver, as she waited for Niles to be pushed to the door in a wheelchair. Finally she spotted him, and her heart leapt. Thank god he was going to be all right. She couldn't bear to contemplate the other ways this might have ended.

She strode to the doorway and extended a hand to him. "Come on, let's go home," she said, and Niles quirked his lips at her. He took her hand and they walked slowly to the limo. The driver held the door, and CC slid in first, followed by Niles.

As she contemplated the rest of the evening, CC began to regret involving Max in their homecoming. If she hadn't let him know Niles was leaving the hospital, perhaps she could have postponed the inevitable descent of their motley family until the following day.

That mother of Niles's—CC wasn't going to tolerate any more unsolicited comments from her. You're stuck with the mother-in-law whether you're married or not, she thought ruefully, and rested her head on Niles's shoulder for the rest of the ride as she contemplated how to cut the woman off at the knees.

Niles, for his part, had noticed the narrowing of CC's eyes soon after they got into the limo, and correctly interpreted her thoughts. At the very least, he suspected that his mother might have finally met her match.

 

* * *

** Chapter 9 **

Niles had just settled in on the leather sofa with a glass of water and the television remote when the doorbell rang. CC came from the direction of the master bedroom, closing the door behind her to keep Chester away from the crowd. Before she pulled the front door open, she grinned at Niles over her shoulder. "Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be," he drawled, and shifted so some of the visitors would be able to join him on the sofa.

CC stood back as what seemed like half the population of the city ambled into the penthouse. Nanny Fine made a beeline for the sofa and sat down beside Niles, clasping his hand in her own. Maxwell smiled briefly at CC and then followed Fran. Maggie and Brighton kneeled near Niles on the floor, chattering animatedly.

Grace, on the other hand, turned her attention first to CC, and gingerly wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. "Congratulations," she said shyly.

Touched, CC returned the hug and murmured her thanks. She'd always liked the little one best.

Next through the door came Helen, and CC turned to her and said, "Welcome to our home."

Helen looked at CC sharply, not missing the  _our_  and its implications. CC smiled at her innocently, and Helen moved into the living room without returning the greeting.

Alain followed his ex-wife into the room and smiled beatifically at CC. He rested a hand on each of her shoulders and leaned in for the kisses CC had already come to expect. "Ah, the beautiful mother of my grandchild. You have a lovely home."

CC smirked. Niles's father was growing on her. After he had moved towards his son, CC turned to Sylvia and Yetta, who had emerged from the elevator after the others and were just approaching the door.

"Miss Babcock!" Sylvia exclaimed. "How do you keep a secret like this from me?" She reached to pat CC's belly and CC automatically stepped back to avoid the contact.

Yetta eyed CC suspiciously. "She don't look knocked up to me," she observed, shaking her head at her daughter.

CC watched them as they bickered their way closer to Niles. She wondered how soon she could escape to the bedroom, and had a sinking feeling that she would have to stay with the guests. She looked around and realized people might want drinks and snacks, and immediately thereafter realized she needed to ask Angelika if she could work longer hours while Niles recovered.

CC moved into the kitchen area and glanced at the wine rack. Thankfully it was well-stocked, and she pulled a couple bottles of red. She fished her corkscrew out of a drawer, and looked up as Grace came towards her. "May I help, Miss Babcock?"

"Sure. Open these bottles and use those glasses there, while I rummage for snacks." She handed over the corkscrew.

Grace nodded and went to work, while CC sliced cheese and set out whole wheat crackers and a platter of fruit.

* * *

As the Fines and the children made quick work of the food and Maxwell, Niles, Alain, and Helen worked on second glasses of the wine, CC eyed the half-empty bottle longingly. What she wouldn't give to take the edge off right now.

She turned and caught Helen watching her speculatively. CC squared her shoulders and walked over to the couch, balancing on the armrest beside Niles. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her.

"All right?" He asked, covering her hand with his own.

She nodded. "You? Any pain?"

"None at all. Just tired," he stifled a yawn.

CC raised an eyebrow. "Time to kick them out, I think."

Niles looked around the room, then glanced up at CC, mischief in his eyes. "You do it; you are the wicked witch of the Upper East Side, after all."

She snorted. "You say that like it's a bad thing." CC took Niles's empty wine glass from him and lifted a metal pen off the coffee table. As she tapped the pen against the glass, the conversations swirling around the room trailed off into something approaching silence.

"Thank you all for coming. Niles is touched by your concern for him, but he's feeling tired and I want him to get plenty of rest. His cardiologist said it's imperative for his recovery."

"Certainly, CC, thank you for the wine and company," Maxwell said, and began shepherding his children towards the door.

Fran, who hadn't left her spot beside Niles, threw her arms around him and rested her face against his shoulder. Awkwardly, Niles patted her back, saying "There, there." She finally stood and followed the children out into the hallway.

Alain sat briefly in the spot Fran had vacated, and kissed his son gently on the cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better, my boy. I'm leaving you in good hands, I'm sure," he added, winking at CC.

Niles, eyeing his mother, bit back a comment about just how good CC's hands were. He smiled at his father and wished him good night.

Leaving Niles to speak with his mother alone, CC followed Alain to the door and kissed his cheek. "I'll take good care of him," she promised.

"I know you will. Be sure you take care of yourself and my grandchild, too," he said, and pulled her hand to his lips.

Helen approached them, her mouth twisted in distaste at Alain's gesture. She waited until her ex-husband was in the hall, and spoke in a low voice to CC. "I don't approve of this arrangement."

CC looked down at the shorter woman. "And I did so want your approval," she said.

Helen's nostrils flared. "I don't know what has come over young people today. But I can see that it's none of my business," she added, meaning precisely the opposite.

"I'm glad we're on the same page," CC responded. "I wouldn't want to keep you. I'm sure you must be exhausted after your trip." No one could have accused her of sounding anything but solicitous.

"I'll be to visit again tomorrow," Helen said, and strode out the door without a backwards glance.

CC locked the door behind her and leaned against it in relief. She caught Niles's eye and scowled at the look of amusement on his face.

"Your mother might give mine a run for her money," CC said with a groan.

"Wouldn't that be a treat? I'd love to see them in the same room," Niles said, his grin growing.

CC shuddered. "Dear god, no. That could only end badly for all of us."

"But think of the fireworks!" Niles said a little too gleefully for CC's liking.

"I've had enough fireworks lately, Mr. Cardiac Arrest," CC said, and walked over to the couch, pulling on Niles's hand.

"Fair point," he admitted, and stood and followed her towards the bedroom.

 

* * *

** Chapter 10 **

The next morning CC awoke to the trill of her mobile phone. She considered ignoring it so long that Niles reached over her and grabbed it, answering sleepily as he draped his body over hers.

CC watched as his eyes widened and he said, "One moment, please," before handing the phone over.

She sent him a questioning glance as she said, "CC Babcock."

"Was that that dashing boss of yours?" BB Babcock simpered.

CC cringed when she recognized her mother's voice. They hadn't spoken in months, and CC had a sense of foreboding. She pulled away from Niles, sliding out of bed before she answered her mother. "Business partner, not boss, Mother. And no, in any case. That was not Maxwell."

"Well who was it, darling?"

"A man I've been seeing. How have you been?" She changed the subject, hoping her mother would follow her lead, and knowing she wouldn't.

"I didn't know you were dating someone. Why didn't you tell me?"

CC raised her eyes towards the ceiling. "I didn't know you were interested," she answered honestly.

"Of course I'm interested! You're my daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mother. Was there something you needed?" CC rubbed her abdomen and shot a helpless look at Niles, hoping BB would come to her point before she had to dash to the bathroom. Niles slipped out of bed and padded silently towards the kitchen.

"A mother can't call to speak to her baby without needing something?"

CC could barely contain her groan at her mother's false sentimentality. Niles came back into the bedroom, a sleeve of saltines in one hand and a glass of cold ginger ale in the other. CC smiled at him, and he motioned to the bed. She watched him as he put the ginger ale on the night stand, then sat down. He scooted back towards the headboard and gestured for her to sit between his legs.

"Of course, Mother, I'm happy to talk to you. Do you have any trips planned?" CC asked hopefully as she joined Niles in bed. He pulled her towards him until her back was flush with his chest, and then handed her a saltine before sliding his hand beneath her pajamas to massage her belly. He managed to do it without tickling, and to her surprise, the nausea began to subside.

"Not until next month. Listen, I called because I met the most eligible prospect for you yesterday at a tennis tournament. But if you're seeing someone and he's already staying over, perhaps you won't be interested…?" She trailed off, as if hoping her daughter would correct her.

"You're right, I'm not interested. But thanks for the thought," CC said dismissively, leaning into Niles as he continued to caress her skin.

"But CC, you're not getting any younger, and Andy is on the verge of leaving his wife. He's going to go places one of these days; he's in politics."

"You want to set me up with a married man." She was unable to keep the vexation out of her tone.

Niles snorted softly behind her, and CC elbowed him.

"He won't be married for very much longer. You have to learn to strike while the iron is hot, darling," BB warned.

Niles leaned forward and whispered in CC's other ear, "Oh, this iron is  _very_  hot… darling."

CC laughed deep in her throat and wiggled against him. "Mummy, I'm just not available."

"If you're so serious about this new man in your life, I want to meet him."

CC's nausea returned full force. It was just like her mother to punish her for refusing a set-up. "What?"

"Yes, we'll have dinner this week," BB said emphatically.

"We couldn't possibly. He has been ill and—"

"Are you trying to cut me out of your life, CC?" BB interrupted mournfully.

CC sighed. "No, Mother."

"Then it's decided. I'll pick you up tomorrow night, and you'll introduce this new man to me properly."

"Yes, Mother," CC said dully, and put her phone on the nightstand.

Niles laughed at her tone. "It's not the end of the world, is it?"

"My mother doesn't know about the baby, she doesn't know about you, and your parents are in town. I am losing my mind. Not the end of the world, but not the most relaxing way for a cardiac patient to spend the next few days, would you say?"

CC hurried for the bathroom before he could respond. He followed her and rubbed her back, then got her a glass of water so she could rinse her mouth. "We don't have to tell her about the pregnancy yet, not if you don't want to. It'll be fine."

"Famous last words," CC said grimly. She stalked into the bedroom and got her phone, scrolling for the number of her stylist. "You're not meeting my mother like that," she said, gesturing at the black hair Niles still hadn't dyed back.

* * *

Hair restored to something very close to his original shade, Niles sauntered into the penthouse later that afternoon. He looked up from the folded newspaper he was casually reading as he walked and was surprised to find his mother seated on the leather sofa. CC was in the kitchen, an expression he had long ago learned announced impending destruction on her face as she poured a glass of wine.

"Mum, hello." He approached the sofa and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Good afternoon, son," Helen said, two splotches of red high on her cheeks.

So CC wasn't the only one upset. Niles wondered what on earth they'd been speaking about before he arrived. He put his keys on the counter as he moved into the kitchen, letting his hand trail down CC's arm before taking the glass of wine from her. "Hullo, Babcock," he said, and kissed her quickly.

Helen stood and approached the kitchen counter. "I'll take that wine, if you please, Niles. I wouldn't want to tempt your—whatever she is—with it."

Niles looked at his mother, his jaw dropping in surprise at the way she had spoken of CC as if she weren't standing right there. "You're out of line, Mum," he said. "My 'whatever she is'?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know the correct terminology for a woman who is having your baby, with whom you live without the benefit of marriage." She spoke coldly, and though she addressed her son, she didn't take her eyes off CC.

"You could use my name, Helen, for a start," CC said, placing a hand on Niles's arm. "You've said what you came here to say, and I let you speak. Because I—" She cleared her throat. "Because I care very much about your son, and we're starting a family together. But make no mistake. I won't tolerate you coming here, upsetting him and insulting me. If you want to know your grandchild, this stops here and now."

"I have never been so insulted in my life," Helen retorted, setting the wine glass down with such force that the stem cracked. She turned on her heel and strode towards the door.

"Mum, wait," Niles said, and followed her. "I love you. But I agree with CC. We are together, we have a baby on the way—your first grandchild. Can't you be happy for us?"

Helen's face softened slightly. "Why don't you just marry her?" She asked quietly.

"Because that's our decision, and I hope you can accept it," he responded.

CC listened to this and was surprised by the surge of emotion she felt. She knew Niles didn't fully support her desire not to marry.

Helen shook her head. "I'm going back to the hotel. Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow."

Niles watched her go, and as the door closed behind her, he turned to CC. "What did she say to you before I got here?"

"Does it matter? I'd rather not rehash it. I'm more interested in keeping your blood pressure under control."

He looked at her closely. "That bad?"

"You have no idea," she said, smiling wryly. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl. Your hair is nice," she finished, feathering her hand through it.

"Your stylist was quite rude. She laughed and laughed when I arrived."

CC hooted. "Can you blame her?"

"Yes, I blame her!" He said in mock outrage.

CC wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly brought her lips to his, touching him lightly. He'd just moved to deepen the kiss when she pulled reluctantly away. "Blood pressure, remember?" She said.

"How long till we can do this properly, again?" Niles asked, his voice plaintive.

"You know the doctor said a couple of weeks before any exercise. This is what I get for falling for such an old man," CC said, shaking her head dolefully.

Niles nodded, a crooked grin on his face. "That's exactly what I said to myself the other day."

"Weak," she teased. "You're going to have to do better than that with your insults if you want me to believe them."

He pulled her back towards him. "I'll tell you a secret. I never wanted you to believe them," he murmured, and kissed her again.

 

* * *

** Chapter 11 **

The following evening, CC had already tried and discarded three different combinations of clothing. The pieces littered the floor of her closet, and she tripped over a wadded-up blouse as she moved to the shelves in the back, desperate for something that her mother wouldn't criticize. Everything felt too tight over her belly, and she glanced down, annoyed. She wasn't showing yet, so why didn't her clothes fit? Damn it.

"Niles!" She yelled.

He came out of the bathroom, patting on aftershave, a towel wrapped around his waist. "You bellowed?"

She grimaced at him. "I have nothing to wear. Your baby is making all my clothes too tight."

He eyed her middle. "But you're not showing at all."

CC looked at him in disbelief. "What, no comparisons to a cow?"

"I value my life too much for that," he said with a lopsided grin. He reached for the suit he kept in her closet, but before he could take it off the hanger, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want you to bring all your things over here," she murmured into his ear.

"You're going to give up half your closet?" He teased, deflecting the request.

"No," she scoffed, "I'm going to have one built for you. And we need a nursery, too. I'm calling my contractor first thing in the morning."

He turned to face her. "You've given this some thought."

"You know I own the apartment next door. I expanded the master suite last year, but there's still a fair amount of unused space."

"I don't think Mr. Sheffield would approve of me leaving permanently," Niles said.

"You weren't planning to stay with me once the baby is born?" CC asked, unable to disguise the hurt in her voice.

Niles sighed. "I don't know, CC. You don't want to get married; I'm not sure where I stand with you."

"You're not sure where you stand?" She repeated coldly, withdrawing from him. "You practically live here now, just without most of your things. I'm tired of you carrying an overnight bag back and forth."

"But you won't marry me."

She exhaled angrily and turned away from him. "I thought we discussed this."

"We did, but as it turns out, I'm not satisfied with the resolution," he said. "I want to marry you."

"But you know why I feel the way I do. We practically  _are_  married. Better than married."

"Without that commitment, I fear it will be too easy to dissolve. One good fight, Babcock, and you can kick me out and then where do we stand?"

"Do you doubt for a second that I could kick you out whether we're married or not? My father has attorneys whose livelihoods depend on his divorces; I'm sure he'd be happy to loan me their services," she said snidely.

"I don't doubt it," he said, his expression grave. He straightened his back and dressed quickly.

"What do you want, Niles?" She asked quietly, flipping through a rack of blouses without seeing them. "Some sort of formal agreement? I can have one drawn up, with provisions for custody and for, I don't know, financial support for you if we split up. Would that satisfy you?"

"I don't want your money. And why," he said bitterly, "is that easier than marrying me? Am I so repugnant to you?"

"For Christ's sake, you know you're not. You know what marriage means to me, and why I don't want it. Why are you keeping on with this?" Frustrated, she moved out of the closet and paced across the thick carpeting in the bedroom.

Niles followed her and sat on the edge of the bed. As he watched her, he considered her words.

"I guess it's because this started out so irregularly. We were expecting a baby nearly before we began a relationship. I am," he swallowed. "So much older than you, and we come from different worlds. I guess I want a guarantee that you won't leave me if a handsome, young, wealthy man comes along."

CC stopped pacing and turned to regard him sadly. "A wedding won't guarantee anything," she said. "It won't guarantee me that your health will improve. It won't guarantee me that you won't choose Maxwell and Nanny Fine and those children over me and our baby."

Niles flinched. "I would never—"

"And neither would I," she interrupted emphatically. "Neither would I," she repeated more calmly. "I—I meant what I said, before you had the heart cath. I don't say those words lightly or often."

He nodded. "I know you don't."

"And I don't care that you're a few years older than I am. I don't care that you aren't wealthy. Do you know how much money I have? More than I can spend on all the renovations I could ever do, that's for damn sure." As she spoke, she moved closer to him, and finally sat beside him on the bed.

He reached for her hand. "I'm just old-fashioned enough to want to do this properly," he said to her.

"What if we—" She paused to gather her thoughts. "What if we exchanged rings in private?"

He glanced over at her. "Without a formal ceremony?"

"Damn it, I'm trying to compromise, here. That's something else I don't do often, if you haven't noticed."

He laughed. "And people can assume what they want?"

"Fine by me," she nodded, and leaned over to rest her head against Niles's, trailing her hand up and down his thigh in a movement meant to both comfort and arouse.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted their reconciliation, and CC shoved Niles towards the bedroom door. "Trust my mother to have the worst possible timing. Are we okay?" She asked him before he stepped into the hallway.

"We are," he said, and came back and kissed her soundly before going to let in their visitor.

* * *

CC heard Niles's low voice in the living room as she walked back into her closet. She pulled one of her roomier skirts off its hanger and stepped into it. Thankfully it zipped, though only just. Topping it with a blouse she hadn't worn in years, she then slipped into heels and sighed. She was sure her mother wouldn't be satisfied with her clothing choices, but at the moment, she couldn't work up much concern about that.

She glanced quickly in the mirror and opened the bedroom door, a fake smile ready. "Moth—," she began, but stopped awkwardly when she saw the woman with whom Niles was speaking. "Helen, hello."

 

* * *

** Chapter 12 **

"CC, Mum just dropped by because she and Papa fly back to London tomorrow," Niles said, looking at her beseechingly. "She wondered if we'd like to have dinner."

"Both of us? Or would you two rather be alone," she asked, hoping to escape spending an evening with both mothers and thinking this might delay the inevitable meeting between Niles and her own.

Helen responded for Niles. "Both of you… CC. I'm an old woman. I want to know my grandchild." She didn't quite smile, but her expression was more open than CC had seen it.

CC looked over at Niles. He looked so hopeful that she couldn't break his poor old heart. "Well, we're just waiting for my mother, actually. We were planning to have dinner with her, but I think we could add one to the party without a problem."

Helen said, "I wouldn't want to intrude. Perhaps we could have lunch tomorrow instead."

"No, you're welcome to join us." If Niles's mother was willing to make an effort, CC preferred peace to war, if for no other reason than it would be better for Niles.

"If you're sure…" Helen said.

"But Mum, we have to ask you for a favor. CC's mother doesn't know about the baby yet, and we aren't planning on telling her tonight." Niles said.

Helen looked between them, a small smile on her face. "Your secret is safe with me."

The doorbell rang again, and Niles said, "Let me."

BB Babcock breezed into the apartment, wearing an expensive fur that was entirely inappropriate for the spring evening. "CC, darling! Kiss, kiss," she pantomimed, ignoring Niles. "Did you steal Maxwell's butler? He looks familiar," she said in a stage whisper.

CC managed not to cringe. "Don't be silly, Mother. This is Niles, the man I've been seeing."

BB raised an eyebrow. "You're seeing Maxwell Sheffield's butler," she said flatly.

CC squared her shoulders. "I am, and I'd like to introduce you to his mother, Helen. She'll be joining us for dinner. Helen, this is my mother, BB Babcock."

Helen extended her hand, eyes flashing. "A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure," she said, and if her accent sounded a bit more posh than it had previously, BB couldn't know the difference.

Niles did, though, and hid his smile. He strode over to BB. "We're all looking forward to dinner, Mrs. Babcock," he said.

"I'm sure CC is, especially," BB said cuttingly. "Darling, you've really let yourself go," she finished, staring at the fabric pulled across CC's abdomen.

CC was surprised to see the expression of sympathy on Helen's face when she glanced over to gauge her reaction to BB's comment.

Niles caught CC's eye. "She looks perfectly beautiful, Mrs. Babcock. Just let me get your wrap, CC dear, and we'll be off."

CC nodded, and in a moment's time, Niles had emerged from the bedroom with her shawl. He tucked it around her shoulders and they all moved towards the door.

As they waited at the elevator bay, BB appeared to be on her best behavior, making small talk with Helen about her flight from England and what she had seen in the city during her stay. CC relaxed fractionally.

A ding signaled the arrival of the elevator, and the four moved towards it. When the doors slid open, Alain stepped out, a comical expression of surprise on his face. "But are you all going somewhere? Without me?" He added, exaggerating his disappointment.

"To dinner, Papa," Niles told him, exchanging a glance with CC.

"Ah, perfect! I will join you," he said. "I am glad you are taking proper care of the mother of my grandchild," he said, and smiled approvingly at his son.

CC froze. Oh dear god.

"Excuse me?" BB said. "I must have misunderstood, with that accent. What did you say?"

"And who is this ravishing lady?" Alain asked the party. He reached for BB's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a lingering kiss there.

"BB Babcock," CC said bleakly. "Mother, this is Alain, Niles's father."

"What is this about a grandchild, Alain?" BB asked sweetly, though the expression on her face belied any hint of sweetness.

"I was just praising my son for taking care of your daughter while she's expecting," Alain said innocently.

CC turned silently and walked back to the penthouse. BB followed her, drawing in a breath.

"Wait till we get inside, Mother, I'm not doing this in the hallway." She unlocked the door and swung it open with more force than necessary. She expected the contractor could take care of the dent the knob left in the wall. BB walked into the apartment, and CC looked down the hall towards Niles and his parents. She gestured impatiently for them to join her, and Niles nodded.

The whole family safely inside the apartment, CC closed the door behind her and said, "Niles, could you—"

"I'm on it," he said, and immediately began opening a bottle of wine.

BB drew in another breath, but CC raised her hand in front of her, palm out to cut off the diatribe before BB had a chance to start it. "Yes, Mother, I am pregnant. Yes, Niles is the father."

"You want to break my heart, is that it?" BB asked, sinking dramatically to the leather sofa. She reached for the glass of wine Niles held out to her before serving his parents.

"No, Mother. In fact, this isn't about you at all. I'm sure your heart will go on."

BB huffed, and then took a long sip of her drink. "I have never been so ashamed. So you got knocked up. There are things you can do about that, you know. You don't have to tie yourself to a domestic for the rest of your life because of a little mistake."

Helen exclaimed, "How dare you!" Niles placed a comforting hand on his mother's arm, shaking his head slightly. He didn't take his eyes off CC.

"Actually, this baby was very much planned." CC said.

BB's jaw dropped open. "How could you possibly  _plan_  to have a child with a servant?"

"Stretch your imagination, Mother. It's not the most unbelievable thing that has ever happened," CC said dryly.

"If you persist in this folly, I'll convince your father to disinherit you," BB threatened.

"Let me get this straight. If I don't—what?—end a planned pregnancy? Leave Niles? You will convince Daddy, who hates you, to disinherit me." CC said in a monotone.

"I—yes! I will not have a daughter of mine involved in such a—relationship."

"Mother, do you think I'm a teenager you can bully into doing what you want? I am a grown woman; I have my own money; and my relationship with Daddy is far better than yours. You don't have a leg to stand on and you know it."

"I will not sit here and be spoken to like this!" BB stood, seething. "I'm leaving."

"Good night, Mother," CC said tiredly, sinking down onto the couch BB had just vacated.

Niles opened the door with a flourish, and BB stormed past, thrusting her empty wine glass at him. Before Niles could close the door, Helen followed BB into the hall and slammed the door behind her.

 

* * *

** Chapter 13 **

Eyes wide, Niles set BB's glass on the counter before joining CC on the sofa to wait for Helen's return.

Not three minutes later, Helen opened the door calmly, a triumphant if terrifying smile on her face. She took her wine glass from Alain and sat down, primly crossing one leg over the other.

"What did I miss?" She asked, her tone more cordial than CC had ever heard it.

Deciding not to question just what his mother might have said or done to BB Babcock, Niles said, "Well that was entertaining," and draped his arm around CC's shoulders.

"You wanted fireworks, baby," CC said to him, lifting her arm and covering her eyes with it. "Helen, Alain, I apologize for my mother."

Niles's parents looked at each other, matching expressions of distaste on their faces. They knew from dysfunctional families, but BB Babcock was in a class of her own.

"We'll just go back to the hotel, dear," Helen said, and CC lowered her arm and looked at Niles's mother.

 _Dear_? She thought. At least BB was good for sympathy points with the mother-in-law. "Helen, no. We can still go out for dinner."

"We're not going anywhere," Niles said firmly. "I'll cook. CC, lie down for half an hour while I make dinner, and then we'll all eat."

"I think that is an excellent idea," Alain interjected. "I'll help."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" CC looked at Niles worriedly. "You're still recovering."

"I'm fine. Go, rest. Do I need to come tuck you in?" He teased.

"Just for a minute?" CC asked him, hating how vulnerable she knew she sounded.

He glanced up at her. "Okay. Papa, can you pull the vegetables out of the refrigerator and begin chopping them?"

"Absolutely. Go, both of you."

Niles closed the door softly behind them.

"Are you all right?" He said quietly, coming up behind her.

"Oh, I'm used to it. I just—"

"What?" He circled her so he could look in her eyes.

"What if I turn out like her with our baby?"

"CC." He reached for her hand.

She looked at him reluctantly.

"You are nothing like her."

"I'm like her in many ways, and you know it."

"No, I do not know it. She is cold, and controlling, and she doesn't love you like she should."

"And I'm not those things?"

"You're not. You pretend to be cold, but you aren't, not deep down. Controlling, well. I'll give you that one," he said with a grin, and she punched his arm.

"But CC, I can feel your love for me, and for our baby. Have you forgotten how much you wanted her, even before we conceived her?"

CC felt a suspicious burning behind her eyes and kissed him quickly. "I don't believe my mother ever felt that for me."

Niles wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her for a few moments. "It's her loss," he said tenderly.

"Go cook me some dinner. I'm starving," CC said, pulling away from him and curling up on the bed.

"Yes sir," he said, and she laughed as he draped a warm throw over her before leaving the room.

* * *

After the briefest of naps, CC emerged from the bedroom as if the encounter with BB had never happened. Helen watched her through dinner, impressed for the first time with her son's choice of companion.

CC, for her part, made every effort to make Niles's parents comfortable, asking questions about their lives in England, about Niles as a boy, about their plans for the summer. Alain was enchanted by her, but he had been from the beginning. The grudging respect she saw dawning in Helen's eyes, so much harder won, made CC think perhaps she wouldn't have to take out a hit on Niles's mother after all.

After dinner, Niles and his parents carried their wine glasses from the dining area to the sofa and armchairs, and CC stifled a yawn. "You know," she said, "I think I'm going to go lie down."

Helen and Alain made to stand, but CC stopped them. "No, please, stay. Visit with Niles before you head back tomorrow. I just have to go to bed. I'm not used to this much excitement," she said with a wry smile.

Helen said, "I'm glad we had a chance to get to know each other better."

"I am, too," CC responded, and to her surprise, realized she meant it. "I hope you'll plan to visit after the baby is born."

Alain looked at his ex-wife. "We wouldn't miss it," he said, and Helen nodded her agreement.

"Do you need anything?" Niles asked her as she headed for the bedroom.

CC shook her head and said, "Good night."

* * *

Unable to control himself even one more minute, Niles turned to Helen the moment he heard the bedroom door close behind CC. "Mum, what happened in the hallway?"

"I don't know what you mean." She feigned innocence and took a delicate sip of her wine.

"I think you know very well," Alain laughed. "Do tell."

"Oh, that. I might have let slip that I have contacts in British intelligence and she would do well to steer clear of my son and his family."

"And she fell for that?" Niles threw his head back and laughed out loud. If he hadn't, he would have seen the significant look his parents exchanged.

"Quite a gullible woman, BB Babcock," Helen said with a knowing smile at her ex-husband. "And emotional, too. When I mentioned that she might want to keep a close watch on her bank accounts, she began to weep and very nearly apologized."

Niles looked at his mother, glad she and CC had made a peace of sorts. He'd hate to see which one would give first in an all-out war.

* * *

CC didn't know how much later it was when Niles finally joined her. She heard Chester growl as Niles lifted him off the bed, and then he slid into the spot where the dog had been curled up beside her. CC rolled over and laid her head on Niles's chest, and he stroked her hair.

"How," he asked, "did you manage to charm my mother?"

"Oh, I think you can thank BB for that. She makes me look good in comparison," CC said sleepily.

"Let's send her flowers," Niles suggested, and CC hissed at him. "Or not," he added, and nuzzled against her.

"Do you want to look at rings tomorrow?" CC asked him, resting her hand over his heart.

"I—yeah. I'd like that very much," Niles answered, and cleared his throat. "I want to buy yours."

"Oh I insist," she laughed. "You can buy them both if you like."

"There's no need to go wild," he said solemnly, and she sniggered.

CC yawned. "Tell me a story," she demanded, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Niles laughed. "That reminds me. Do I ever have an excellent one for you. I like to call it 'How Helen Made BB Cry.'"

 

* * *

** Chapter 14 **

The next morning CC awoke feeling better than she had in weeks. No nausea, Niles was beside her, the sun was shining, her mother had been neutralized, and she wouldn't need to see Niles's parents again for several months.

She pulled her phone off the nightstand and scrolled for the number of her contractor. A few minutes later, she disconnected the call and nudged Niles. "If you want to go ring shopping, you'd better drag yourself out of bed. We have an appointment with the contractor this afternoon," she told him.

"'S too early for that," Niles grunted, and pulled the sheet up to his ears.

"Too early for what?" CC asked, an edge of annoyance creeping into the question.

He opened an eye. "To drag myself out of bed?"

CC sighed in relief. "You're not objecting to the contractor?"

"What? No. I'm going to speak with Mr. Sheffield about moving out of the mansion."

CC stretched out beside him and traced his shoulder through his pajamas. "You're sure?" She asked, tamping down the happiness in her voice.

"Quite," he said, and rolled over on top of her. "If you still want me," he said, and thrust against her.

Trying unsuccessfully to suppress a moan, CC responded, "You'll do." She kissed him then, but broke off contact before either of them was ready. "Ten more days," she murmured, and reluctantly pushed him off her.

* * *

As the sun topped the buildings on Fifth Avenue, CC and Niles strolled hand in hand between jewelers. They had already been in two stores and were approaching the third and last they would have time for, with no clear contenders yet.

CC walked into the third store, paying little attention to the armed guards positioned around the showroom. Niles, less familiar with high-end jewelers than she was, nervously eyed the men with guns as he followed her.

"Oh, Niles," CC breathed and pointed at a display case. The matching platinum bands were of an elegant simplicity that no doubt cost more than Niles made in a year. Somehow the style seemed to fit her personality as well as his, and she turned to look at him. "I want them," she said, "and I'm happy to pay for both."

Niles shook his head and lifted a hand to attract the attention of a salesperson. "We'd like to see these," he said, as the well-dressed woman approached with a smile.

"Certainly, sir," she said, unlocking the case and removing the rings Niles indicated before placing them on the counter.

CC slid the band on her finger and held it up to see the sunlight reflect off it. She turned to Niles and batted her eyelashes at him playfully. He smiled at the expression, and tried on the other ring.

He could feel his heart beating rapidly as he looked at their hands. He glanced up at the salesperson and said, "We'll take them."

* * *

A week later, Niles had gone by the Sheffield mansion and to the jewelry store to pick up the newly sized rings while CC stayed behind to supervise the contractor's work. Her mobile phone distracted her from the instructions she was giving the crew, and they resumed their destruction of the wall between the apartments as she walked away.

"CC Babcock."

"Hullo, Babcock. Meet me outside?"

"Niles? Sorry, I can't hear you over the noise up here," she said loudly, moving into the guest bedroom and closing the door behind her. "What was that?"

"I said, meet me outside."

"I'll be down in a minute."

CC settled her sunglasses on her nose as she stepped through the glass doors of the apartment building. She spotted Niles leaning up against a limo near the curb and she grinned as she looked at the bouquet of flowers he held. "What are you up to?"

"I'm sweeping you off your feet. Is it working?"

"Might be," she allowed, reaching for the flowers and bringing them up so she could inhale their heady fragrance.

He opened the door for her and she slid across the seat, making room for him beside her. She noticed the small bag with the jeweler's logo on the far side of the seat, and she turned to Niles.

"I'm still annoyed you insisted on paying for both rings," she said to him, as the driver pulled the car into traffic.

He took her hand and held it in his lap. "But we're not going to fight about it again, are we? I thought that poor salesperson was going to call over the guards last week."

"No," she said, wrinkling her nose. Was it her fault the woman had apparently never seen a healthy argument? "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," Niles said mysteriously.

CC eyed him suspiciously but leaned back against the seat. "How did it go with Max?"

"Better than I expected. Miss Fine is more upset about it than he is. He seems to think our living arrangements won't affect my ability to complete my work."

She turned to him. "Are you happy with his plan?"

"For now I am. I suspect Mr. Sheffield will find it more problematic than he anticipates, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

CC heard the emotion in his voice, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know it's hard for you. But I'm so—so glad," she said, and Niles wrapped his arm around her.

The limo pulled to a stop and Niles reached across CC to grasp the bag. He opened his door and stepped out, then helped CC out of the car.

She drew in a sharp breath. "Oh, Niles."

He held up a finger and leaned back inside the car. "Thanks, John." The driver saluted him in the rearview mirror. Niles grabbed the flowers off the seat before closing the door and watching the limo pull away.

"I couldn't think of a place in this city that's more significant to us than this one," Niles said, settling on the stoop outside the cryobank with the bag at his feet and the flowers behind him.

Moisture gathered in CC's eyes as she looked down at him, and she sat beside him, their hips and legs touching. "Damn it," she said, her voice low. "You're going to make me cry." She lifted her sunglasses and propped them above her forehead so she could see him.

He reached for the bag and pulled out a small box, then lifted CC's ring out of it. "I wanted to give this to you here, because it was here that I realized, whether the procedure took or it didn't, our lives would never be the same." He took her left hand and slid the band on her ring finger.

CC admired the ring and kissed him suddenly, quickly. She reached into the bag and took the other box, opening it and extracting Niles's ring. She didn't trust herself to speak as she placed it on his finger. Afterwards she embraced him, hiding her face against his neck.

As they sat there, arms wrapped around each other, Niles wiped a tear from his eye and cars drove down the street, honking occasionally. Drivers yelled half-hearted curses out open windows, because even if the other drivers were morons, the weather was perfect. A warm breeze lifted CC's hair, and she raised her head and smiled brightly at Niles.

"You know, you're surprisingly romantic when you want to be," she said to him, leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Just now noticing that, are you?" He raised a brow at her and kissed her again, his tongue sliding into her mouth.

She pilled away and said, "What would you say if I told you I think it has been near enough to two weeks to suit any cardiologist?"

Niles jumped to his feet with the speed of a man half his age. "I'd say, why the hell are we still waiting around here?" He stuck the flowers in the empty jeweler's bag and took her hand, pulling her towards Park Avenue to find a cab to take them home.

 

* * *

** Chapter 15 **

Spring quickly became summer as work on the penthouse continued. One morning in August, the bulk of the remodeling complete, Niles and CC packed all his belongings and hired movers to bring the boxes over from the Sheffield mansion. Fran bade Niles a tearful goodbye, and the children went through a box of tissues as they watched him leave with Miss Babcock. Maxwell clapped Niles on the back and wished him and CC well, but Fran would forever after accuse Max of sniffling in his office in the hour after Niles officially moved out.

As they merged their books on newly built wall-to-wall recessed shelves, Niles wrapped his arms around CC's expanding waist and kissed her ear. "I love the way our books look together," he said.

CC grinned. "Me, too. What's for dinner? Your baby's hungry."

"Both my babies are hungry, I think," he laughed. CC's morning sickness had finally stopped, and she was gaining weight on schedule with Dr. Rivera's charts.

* * *

The summer heat gave way to the cool winds and glorious leaves of fall, and in October, Niles made one too many comparisons of CC to, variously, a pregnant werewolf, a vampire who had had way too much blood, and a witch who had swallowed a pumpkin. She kicked him out, and he spent the night in the bed he'd left behind at the Sheffields'.

When Niles came home after work the following day, contrite and exhausted from sleeping alone on his lumpy old mattress, CC accepted his apology and promptly called him a name much ruder than any he had thought of for her. He released a long-suffering sigh and took her in his arms.

* * *

By Christmas, CC felt as wide as she was tall, though Niles wisely refused to even countenance such a possibility. He had insisted on hosting a family dinner at their home, and CC had agreed without too much argument. Together, they had decorated for the holiday, though CC spent a lot of time on the couch watching him set up the tree they had chosen. The Sheffields and the Fines and CC's brother Noel and his partner all came, and the penthouse rang with laughter and good cheer. CC and Niles showed off the nursery, which they had spent the preceding month finishing.

After their guests had all gone home, CC and Niles sat together on the comfortable sofa they'd put in the nursery. Candles lit the room. Niles leaned against the arm of the sofa, and he cradled CC beside him, one arm around her shoulders and his other hand on her belly. When the baby kicked, it was always like the first time he'd felt it, and he laughed in delight. She wasn't as enamored of the feeling, sure that her insides must be black and blue with bruises the baby had wrought.

* * *

As the new year settled into its second month, CC began seeing her obstetrician once a week. The pregnancy, perfectly on schedule, according to Dr. Rivera, was wearing on CC's body. As an older first-time mother, she knew intellectually that her exhaustion was to be expected, but she couldn't help hoping more each day to just get the birth over with so she could reclaim her body.

Niles's new burst of energy didn't help; he had remained committed to the lifestyle changes his cardiologist recommended, and had lost a few pounds and regained the vigor of a man twenty years his junior.

"You know," he said conversationally early one morning before they needed to get up to head to work, "Dr. Rivera said orgasm can induce labor."

CC groaned. "God, Niles, I'm too tired to walk, much less make love this morning."

He slipped his hand under her nightgown and whispered in her ear, "But you're so sexy like this." He dipped his fingers between her legs. "Let me convince you?"

"I'll always let you convince me," she said, moving against him. "It's not that I don't want you—"

He interrupted her. "I know. Just relax, let me…" He trailed off, stroking her with purpose.

Within minutes she was gasping his name as her muscles clenched around his fingers.

"Christ," he breathed, "you're even more sensitive than you were last time."

"And endorphins are a hell of a thing," she said, her voice low. She pushed him back, straddling him and tossing her nightgown to the foot of the bed. Niles placed one hand under her belly to help manage the weight of it, and palmed her breast with the other.

CC moaned at his touch, and after a moment of fumbling to free him from his pajama bottoms, she began to move. She slid slowly up and down his cock at first, then quickened her pace until she felt herself about to fall into oblivion again. "I—" she gasped.

"Right there with you, baby," he said, and the last word came out as a growl. He brought both hands to her belly, helping support her as she let her head loll back and he reached his climax.

Breathing hard, CC shifted onto her side near him and rested a palm on his chest. "I am too old and too pregnant for this," she said, but her contented sigh suggested that she didn't believe the words.

"Oh, much," Niles agreed, and shifted onto his side so he could slide a thin pillow under CC's belly.

She smacked him and closed her eyes. "You shower first," she ordered.

Niles rubbed her abdomen tenderly and kissed her nose. "Any contractions?" He asked hopefully.

"Nothing," she mumbled, nearly asleep again.

 

* * *

** Chapter 16 **

A week later, CC was three days from her due date and desperately uncomfortable. Her back ached, she was constantly burning up in spite of the frigid temperature outside, and her ankles were swollen, not that she'd seen them in weeks. She had just come from an appointment with Dr. Rivera, and had learned that her cervix was beginning to dilate. Sporadic contractions had started the previous morning, but they still hadn't become regular enough to warrant a trip to the hospital, so, as CC always did, she continued to work.

She shifted on the green leather sofa in the office and groaned when a razor-sharp pain shot across her lower back.

Maxwell looked up from the script he was reading and said, "CC, wouldn't you be more comfortable at home?"

"Shut the hell up, Max," she responded irritably and reached awkwardly behind her to press her fingers against her spine.

Maxwell reached for the intercom and said, "Niles, could you come in here?"

A few moments later, Niles popped his head in the door and intoned, "You rang?"

"Will you please rub her back? It's making mine hurt just watching her. I'd have done it myself, but I realized I value my life too highly for that."

"And you don't value mine, sir?" Niles injected all the hurt he could drum up into the question.

"I'm sitting right here, Lurch," CC said, and glared at both men.

Niles wedged himself in beside her and CC automatically turned so that he could reach her lower back. He began to knead her tight muscles, and CC didn't even try to hold in the hiss of pleasure.

Maxwell stood immediately. "I—I need to… check on the children. Yes. I'll just—" His voice trailed off as he hurried down the hall, and in any case, CC and Niles had long ceased listening to him.

"Are the contractions getting any more regular?" Niles asked her, pressing hard against her back with his fingers.

"Still at least 20 minutes apart," she said, and leaned into his touch.

Abruptly, she stood, hands cradling her belly. "Oh my god, Niles." She looked down at the liquid beading up on the sofa.

Niles jumped to his feet. "Your water. It broke," he said daftly, staring at the drops on the leather.

"No shit, Sherlock. Get Max's keys; I'm having this baby today." She walked heavily out into the hall, and Niles finally jolted into action, scooping up her bag as he followed her.

* * *

They had pre-registered, and CC couldn't help squeezing Niles's knee a little too hard as they pulled up at the same hospital they'd been at months previously, under much more troubling circumstances. Niles glanced over at her and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Max had handed over the keys to his Porsche without complaint, perhaps fearing the result of even opening his mouth in opposition. He and Nanny Fine and the children would follow in the limo, and CC fully expected Sylvia and Yetta to show up, too, because that was just her luck.

In the few minutes it had taken them to get to Lenox Hill, the contractions had increased in both intensity and frequency. CC had phoned Dr. Rivera from the car, and the white-haired doctor met them at the check-in desk. "Let's see how you're progressing," she said in a business-like voice, and both CC and Niles relaxed a bit.

* * *

Four hours later, CC was hooked to an IV, a fetal monitor, and a blood pressure cuff and her contractions were coming so quickly she almost couldn't catch her breath between them. The doctor examined her and said, "You're coming along quicker than most first pregnancies, CC. Another couple contractions and it will be time to push."

"First and by god last," CC ground out and looked at Niles maliciously.

He raised his hands in surrender and pushed her sweat-drenched hair behind her ear. "You're doing beautifully," he said to her.

"Fuck you, Niles." CC began to shake with the intensity of the current contraction.

Dr. Rivera hid a smile. "Okay, CC, I need you to push now. That's right, just like that."

She guided her through several more pushes over the course of the next half-hour, and finally she said, "Give me your hand. Your baby's beginning to crown."

CC felt the baby's head and turned to look at Niles, an expression of wonder on her face. She took him by the hand and guided his touch so he could experience it, too, and she kissed him as a tear slid its way down his face.

"We're in the home stretch, now, mama," Dr. Rivera said cheerfully. And ten minutes later, the baby's cry filled the room as CC leaned back, a sensation of pure relief coming over her. It was nearly over, thank everything holy.

Moments later, Dr. Rivera placed a naked, tiny, wriggly creature on CC's belly and said, "Congratulations to you both, you have a daughter." CC looked at her baby and then up at Niles, who was watching with an expression she had never seen before. He balanced gingerly beside her on the bed, one hand splayed across the baby's back and one clutching desperately at CC's hand.

He leaned over and murmured, "You're more breathtaking than I've ever seen you, my love."

CC laughed, though it wobbled a little in her throat. "Your standards are becoming dreadfully low… Papa," she said quietly.

Nile's grin could have lit the darkest room.

"One more quick push, CC, and we'll be through here," the doctor called, and CC obliged.

She couldn't take her eyes off her baby, who began making suckling sounds. CC lifted her to her breast, and pulled her gown away to give her access. With much less trouble than CC had expected, the little one clasped on and began to nurse.

Niles moved his hand, gently holding the baby's dark downy head as she ate hungrily. He brought his lips to CC's and kissed her, putting all the emotions he couldn't verbalize into the movement of his mouth against hers. She responded passionately—so passionately that she jostled the hungry baby, who mewled in grumpy protest. CC and Niles both laughed, and CC shifted so the baby could nurse from her other breast.

Then she looked up at Niles. "Stella is going to keep us on our toes, I think." They had been discussing names for weeks, but hadn't decided between Stella and a couple others.

Niles nodded, smiling. The name suited the little brown-haired baby. "Aye. That she will."

A commotion in the hall drew their attention away from Stella, who continued eating happily, unaware of the crowd of people waiting to welcome her. One of the nurses moved to chastise the noisemakers, but Niles spoke up. "Let me."

He glanced over at CC and motioned at her chest. "Do you want to…"

She raised an eyebrow. "It's perfectly natural, Niles, no, I'm not interrupting her again. Let them in."

He bristled. "But Mr. Sheffield, and Brighton—"

CC's eyes narrowed. "Jealous old man, I don't care about Max or the boy. Open the door."

Grumbling under his breath, Niles followed orders. As he pulled the door open, he couldn't keep from grinning proudly as he announced, "Meet our daughter, Stella." The chaos that followed the Sheffield-Fine clan everywhere accompanied them into the birthing room, and Niles stood back, watching.

Sure enough, Mr. Sheffield's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw CC nursing the baby, and Grace and Maggie had to catch Brighton before he fell to the floor. CC shot Niles a mischievous glance and he grimaced at her in return. Miss Fine took Mr. Sheffield's arm and tried to distract him while Sylvia argued with Yetta about whether or not Miss Babcock had indeed been knocked up, and by whom. Niles laughed out loud and moved through the crowd to join CC on the bed. He once more put his hand on his daughter's head—and if his body shielded CC from prying eyes, what could he say? He was only human.

She grinned at him, fully aware of the motivation behind his movements. She quirked her lips in an air kiss and Niles smirked at her. Oh, yes, this was going to be a grand adventure.

**THE END**


End file.
